


Like Animals

by 67yearsofmadness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #Revenge is best served cold, #Sam is innocent this time, #Transfiguration, #casefic, #dean is unamused, #disgruntled feline, #witches, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67yearsofmadness/pseuds/67yearsofmadness
Summary: A strange disgruntled feline has found his way into the bunker. Sam doesnt really care but Dean is intrigued by the classy kitty. No one can locate the angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HauntedByDayDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedByDayDreams/gifts).



> This is my first fic. I'm more of a poet. Hauntedbydaydreams was my beta but any and all mistakes are purely mine. If you hate it, lie and tell me it was great. Thanks and enjoy

Dean closed the book he'd been reading for the past hour and a half and laid his head down. Sam glanced at him over the top of his own book.  
“Dean, if you need to sleep go ahead. I'll be fine here. Besides, I won't be alone. There's an angel floating around the bunker somewhere.”  
Dean lifted his head, blood shot green eyes meeting his brother’s brown and green mix.  
“Yeah, okay. Sounds like a plan.”  
Dean stood, spine protesting in pain. His back and neck were stiff and his head felt like it was filled with cotton. When he'd made it to the stairs, he realized just how daunting they looked to tired eyes.  
“Ya know what, Sammy? I think I'll crash in the den tonight.” Sam shrugged and continued reading.  
The den was dark and instead of flicking on the light for a second to get his bearings, Dean fumbled for the couch in the dark. He found the edge of it and worked his way around so he could clumsily fall onto the couch. When he did, he was surprised to be met with a long loud yowl. Quicker than he thought possible, Dean leapt up from the couch and found the light switch. As if on cue, he was overcome by a horrific sneezing fit.   
When the worst had subsided, he chanced a glance at the couch. In the center of the cushions, curled in what looked to be a suit, was a large mostly black cat. It was staring Dean down with what could be mistaken as contempt. How the hell had this crazy ass cat got in the bunker?! Sammy you're so dead!   
“SAM! WHY THE HELL IS THERE A CAT IN HERE?!”  
Sam came into the room moments later rubbing the tired from his eyes.  
“What the hell are talking about Dean? We don't have any animal-” He stopped short when he saw the large cat that now looked completely done with the whole situation.   
“Are those- is it wearing Cas’ tie?” Dean hadn't even noticed the blue tie that was snug around the angry cat's neck. Completely fed up with the brothers’ confusion, the animal stood, shook off the suit draped over it, leapt off the couch and approached Dean.   
A soft growl/purr escaped the cat. Dean looked down at it and tried to back away. He could feel another fit coming on.

Back in the library the brothers sat at the “study” table again, trying to figure out the cat that now sat front and center between the two boys.   
“What do ya think Dean? Maybe he's the familiar of the witch we're looking for.”  
Dean shook his head.  
“Doubt it Sammy, he would've been smarter than to just bust up in the bunker and sneak a nap on the couch.”   
Sam reached out with a pencil and poked the cat. The pencil was swatted from his hand and he earned a glared from the angry creature.   
The cat was mostly black, with two thin white stripes on its shoulder blades. Almost like it was supposed to have wings. The tie was still snug around its neck and crooked. Electric blue eyes shot hate towards each brother in turn.  
“Why is it so mad?”  
“I don't know Dean, Maybe he doesn't like being crushed on the couch?”  
Now both Dean and the cat were glaring at Sam. He threw his hands up.  
“I honestly don't know where it came from.”  
Dean picked up his book.  
“Well, we are looking for a witch. Maybe a lucky victim? Seems like something a witch with a bone to pick would do. Too bad we can't find Cas, he'd eat this up.”  
Without thinking, Dean reached out to stroke the cat. It let out a surprised squeak and arched it's back into the touch.  
“Hey Dean, I think it likes you,” Sam scoffed.   
“Shut up. I think I'll call him Wings for now. At least until we find out who he is.” Dean continued to stroke the cat's back, earning him some loud purrs.  
“If he gets any louder, we'll have to get thicker walls or the neighbors will hear him.”  
That earned Sam another glare from the duo. Dean sneezed again.  
“How about tomorrow we get him checked over, in case it has rabies, and get you some allergy meds? Let's call it a night.”   
The boys proceeded to put their books away and clean their study areas. Wings sat and watched quietly until they turned to walk the steps leading to the bedrooms. He let out a long low howl. The boys turned to look at the cat.  
“What?” Dean was totally baffled as to what the thing could want. Wings gracefully leapt off the table and approached Dean again. After several seconds of him head butting and rubbing on dean's leg, Dean picked it up. Sam simply shook his head and walked up the stairs with Dean and Wings not far behind.   
That night was the longest Dean had ever been through (and that's saying something- he'd been in Hell for several years). When he met Sam down in the kitchen the next morning, he looked like he'd slept through a level 5 hurricane. His hair was badly disheveled, eyes more bloodshot than the night before and his bathrobe hung off him like he'd barely tried to put it on. Behind him was what appeared to be a very well rested cat. It bound into the kitchen and onto the table in front of the chair Cas usually sat in. The brothers exchanged a quick look.   
Dean collapsed at the table while Sam finished cooking breakfast. He set a plate in front of his brother and wings. The cat tore into the bacon before mauling the eggs and toast. When it was done it simply jumped onto the floor and left the room.

The boys browsed the shelves in a local pharmacy looking for the strongest allergy meds they could find. While looking, they happened across a small section dedicated to animals. There were clothing items, toys, meds and food. They quickly put some of each item into their basket. The clerk gave them a small knowing smile, rang them up and wished them a good day. In the car, Wings paced around inside of a cage, his tie wrapping around his paws. He didn't have a long tail like most cats, but the stub he had was violently flicking back and forth.   
“Look Ca-” Dean caught himself. “Wings. We got you a little tux, you know, to go with that tie.”   
A few minor injuries later, and they had a very pissed but very classy kitty with a crooked tie.  
“Look at you, all dressed and ready for a vet.” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. Dean grabbed one of the bottles he'd bought for himself and proceeded to crunch some of the pills between his teeth.  
The trip to the local vet wasn't a long one, but with an angry cat yowling in the back seat, it felt like ages. The wait for the front counter didn't take long, and once they were seated and filling out papers, wings had calmed slightly.   
The vet was relatively nice, but Dean didn't notice. All he saw was that she was wearing very nice scrubs and white coat. The whole doctor vibe was getting to him. During the actual examination, Dean excused himself to the bathroom. He couldn't watch that poor animal be examined. He felt bad for the little guy. All the poking and prodding had to be uncomfortable.   
Sam found Dean sitting in baby, waiting patiently for them. Sam adjusted wings in the backseat again.  
“So? How'd it go in there?”  
Sam clicked his seatbelt.   
“Eh, he's healthy I guess. No issues the doctor could find. So this curse doesn't harm the victim, it only transforms them.”  
Dean nodded, backing out of the parking lot.  
“So that leaves us where? A witch that gets a kick outta making people into big pussies? No offense big fella,” he glanced at the extremely pissed but classy cat in the back.  
“Honestly? It could be a young witch, testing their new powers. Stretching their wings so to speak.”  
“Young? That sounds about right. What with all the new animals popping up and people going missing. Probably some teenage girl with an axe to grind.”

They solved the case two days later. Dean was only half right. It had been a boy, not a girl, and it was more than an axe to grind. He'd said that, yes he was angry at how people treated him, but mostly he want to show those people who'd been cruel to others how it feels to be helpless. They let the kid off easy by simply informing his parents of his misbehavings (they were getting soft in their old age) and allowed the cards to fall where they may. All the people that had been turned found themselves human and confused. Even Wings, who didn't actually turn human so much as Angel. Yeah, they'd been giving an angel cat nip and belly rubs. Well Dean had.  
“Hey, uh, Cas, sorry we didn't notice you were, well- you.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, avoiding the angel’s gaze.  
“I forgive you Dean.” Dean perked up a bit.   
“Really? Man that's great to hear buddy.”   
Cas reached his hands out and placed two fingers on both the Winchesters’ foreheads before they could react.  
“There's just... one thing.”  
Dean felt his insides twisting and his bones creaking. He found himself moments later twisted up in clothes several sizes too big. He looked over to where Sammy had been. There, in his place, was a large chocolate lab mix with floppy ears and brown green eyes. Dean looked down at himself. Fur. It was everywhere.   
“Here Dean.” Cas squatted down to hold a mirror in front of Dean. He came face to face with a medium sized mutt, with blonde fur and bright green eyes. One of his ears stood at attention while the other one flopped over. He had a snub of a tail and his paws were ginormous. These were the paws of a swimmer, or digging dog.  
He looked up at the angel accusingly.   
“Well, Dean, I only thought it right that you two share my experiences as an animal. Starting with a vet call.” The brothers met each other's eyes, then looked back at the angel. They both bolted. It was a few hours before Cas had finally caught them both and stuffed them into baby. It was going to be a long week.


End file.
